Sister Act
by Dustine
Summary: Quistis and the family who adopted her crossed paths that would lead both parties in series of shocking and uncomfortable situations.


**Disclaimer:** Noooo.. Please don't sue me SquareSoft.

**Feedback:** Yes, please.

**Author's Note**: Huh, the last time I've read a FF8 fic was 4 years or more ago, so I really don't know if someone already wrote a story similar to this, and I'm not quite sure about Xu's hair color. I say brunette. Anyway, this story was set during post sorceress' war, and on a technologically-advanced FF8 world like, I dunno, the Earth? But this is not necessarily AU. I've added some new places though. And by the way, this is a Quistis-centric fic.

**Pairing:** N/A... for now?

**Prologue**

Quistis stirred on her bed, and woke up at the sound of the alarm of her digital clock. She pushed her left arm from under the covers to reach the offending object and turned it off. She adjusted her eyes to the natural light coming from outside that passed through her windows before sitting up. Without further ado, she pushed off the sheets, got out of her queen-sized bed and fixed the covers and pillows before starting her daily routine and morning rituals.

Balamb Garden's Faculty Committee had given her instructor's license back. It was a small prize for saving the world from another obsessed dark sorceress. The blonde SeeD was devastated when the committee took it away from her, and even more devastated when she learned the reasons behind loosing it. But she was more than happy to teach again, albeit anxious about the notion that they might take it away again on some other day.

At exactly 8'o clock, Quistis finished her breakfast with her friends, the so-called _heroes_, at the academy's cafeteria. They talked about various things, both trivial and important from TV shows last night to Rinoa and Squall's upcoming wedding. Quistis had given up on Squall since Rinoa came to the picture, so she wasn't upset or dismayed in any way about the wedding. Squall, in the meantime, sat on his chair looking bored beside his fiancée and ate quietly when the rest of the group started talking about the wedding. Knowing Squall, they just left him be himself, but they occasionally teased and asked him questions like when did he pop the question, which Rinoa happily answered anyway instead of him. Moments later, an announcement from the P.A. system caught their attention. Zell, Irvine and Selphie were apparently being called by the headmaster for what they guessed as another mission. That was how their breakfast ended.

Everyone got to the elevator along with a couple of students. When they reached the second floor, the students got out.

"Aren't you getting off?" Selphie asked Quistis curiously knowing she has a class today.

"I still have 18 minutes before my first class. Gonna have a chat with Xu first," The blonde replied.

They all got out of the elevator when they arrived at the last floor. Quistis went straight to Xu's office and the rest went to the Headmaster's office.

Quistis pushed a button attached to the mechanical door of Xu's office, and it slid open startling the brunette who was writing something. "Hyne. Quistis, don't you ever knock?" Xu said a little annoyed.

_'Knock? On a stainless steel door?'_ The blonde thought and arched an eyebrow. "Well good morning to you too vice commander slash secretary," Quistis said with a wry smile. She walked towards Xu's desk, placed her things on it, and sat on a chair. "Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed," she added. _'No doubt PMS.' _

Xu leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms looking exasperated.

Quistis hold up her hands. "Okay, okay, I apologize. I'm so sorry for my lack of etiquette, for barging in inside your office without knocking... or rather, ringing the door bell. Forgive me?" Quistis pleaded with a sheepish grin.

Xu sighed and flicked her right hand. "Yeah, yeah, apology accepted. Forget it," she said.

In reality, it wasn't the first time for Quistis to come inside Xu's office without asking for permission. Xu just ignored the action most of the time, or kind of didn't notice it sometimes. There weren't many people who come to Xu's office anyway, and Quistis was her best friend, so whenever a person came in to her office without her approval, it could only mean one person. Not that Quistis always did it on purpose, or being the opportunist just because they were best friends. The blonde was often in Xu's office, so the instructor was probably tired on her part of pushing the door button to announce her presence. She was also doing a favor for Xu if she just barge in, right? That way, Xu won't always ask "Who is it?" and later answer "Come in".

Today though was evidently different. Quistis just often blamed Xu's moody behavior to PMS.

Xu grabbed a remote control and turned on the TV. She switched the channel and stopped on channel 8 to catch up with some morning news. "Don't you have classes today?" Xu asked curiously as she turned her gaze from the TV to the blonde. Xu's friend rarely visited her on the mornings and they also rarely shared breakfast lately, particularly since the war ended because the blonde was now associated with the "heroes". The blonde once suggested though during their free time, and all they did was chit-chat, to join her and her friends during breakfast, but Xu politely declined the offer. The brunette explained that she didn't like Rinoa and Irvine much, and didn't also want to feel out of place. Xu also felt like she was a bit too mature for Quistis' friends.

"Yes, I have a class in 15 minutes," Quistis replied as she now eyed the foods on Xu's table. "Huh, chocolates for breakfast?" She arched a brow for the second time as she grabbed one and popped it to her mouth. "Are you that desperate to get fat?" She asked teasingly and chuckled.

"Look who's eating my sweets now," Xu replied with an amused smile. "It's definitely dual purpose. Stimulant and way to get fat. Try it every morning Trepe, coz' you know that you've gotten skinny."

"Right, and get diabetes, and cavities, and do you know that chocolate stimulates sexual desire?" Quistis giggled.

"Oooo.. that explains why I'm always aroused," Xu said with a sultry voice, and then laughed out loud at the blonde's expression when she said that. "I'm kidding, Trepe."

"Hyne, Xu, don't do that again. It gives me the creeps," Quistis shuddered.

"Hey, you're the one who's giving lecture about chocolate as an aphrodisiac," Xu said. "Want more chocolates though?" she grinned.

"No thanks. I value more highly of chocolates in liquid form in the morning," Quistis replied truthfully. "Though you know I prefer coffee anyway."

Xu shrugged. "Whatever you say," she said. Both women turned their gaze on the TV when a news anchor announced a "just in" news. The scene changed from the news anchor to one of the correspondents.

"Oh. Another plane crash," Xu said with a hint of sadness.

The male correspondent began his report.

_"A passenger plane carrying 48 people has crashed shortly after taking off from an airport in Eshtar bound to West Dollet killing all passengers including the pilot and co-pilot."_

_"The EshtarAir WDA-101 jet, bound for West Dollet, went down in woods about a mile from the said airport at about 1200 (0600 BMT) today."_

_"Investigators said the plane took off from the wrong runway, a short strip not intended for commercial flights."_

_"Flight 1134 took off from a 3,500ft runway instead of the 7,000ft runway which it should have used."_

_"Experts say a plane of this type needs at least 4,500 feet to get fully airborne"_

_"This is the first Eshtar air accident since the end of the Sorceress' war."_

"Well, commercial air planes are new anyway," Xu commented.

_"And here is the full list of the people on board given by the Eshtar airport management."_

Xu and Quistis scanned the list, not really expecting to recognize someone from it. To the blonde's surprise though, two names caught her eyes, and her cerulean eyes went wide as she re-read the names. _'No... It can't be...' _Quistis shook her head.

Xu turned to grab some chocolates, and her eyes eventually landed on Quistis, who in turn was staring at the TV. "Are you alright?" Xu asked and frowned, noticing the change of the blonde's behavior. She glanced at the TV, then back to the blonde, trying to decipher the connection.

"Did... did... I read it right? Candice and Rob Rozenburgh?" Quistis blinked her eyes and glanced at Xu.

Xu shot a questioning look and turned her gaze back on the TV. She scanned the list and found the said names. "Yep. Dr. Candice and Rob Rozenburgh alright," she replied with a nod. "I don't get it Quistis, do you know those people?"

The blonde sighed and nodded.

"From earlier missions?" Xu asked.

Quistis shook her head.

"Dr. Kadowaki's or Dr. Odin's acquaintance?" Xu guessed.

Again, Quistis shook her head. "They're my... parents, Xu," she said with sad eyes and trembled. "The Rozenburghs... were the ones who adopted me."

-----

A/N: I decided that the Trepes are Quistis' biological parents. And yeah, I promoted Xu, lol.


End file.
